Long From Learned
by DelightedDavi
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru lets Kagome join his journey to search if Origumo is still alive after the final battle with Naraku. However, Kagome must gain the taiyoukai's trust. Will the young miko be able to gain his heart also? Sess/Kag


**AN: Thank you for reading and please review!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Long From Learned Chapter 1: The Western Lands Rumor**

Kagome smiled as the wind blew against her figure. Kikyo's clothes still fit her small frame, like it did when she was fifteen. She was older now, it had been a few years since the battle with Narku had past,  
since then Rin has lived with Shippo, Inuyasha and her. Sango and Miroku had just started a family together,  
twins. They seemed like the perfect couple from day one of living together in their own home. Everything pasted so quickly and happily for everyone, but her. A few months after Kagome deiced to give up her life in her time to be with Inuyasha thinking they would be together, Inuyasha had declared his 'friendly love' toward more.  
Nothing less. How could he love her? He had caused her so much pain when Kikyo was of the undead, what was the different when she was gone? He couldn't forget her or forgive himself for the pain he caused his best friend. Kagome had started to become the Village Miko since keade could barely walk anymore through out the village.

Kagome sighed happily sorting out the herbs she had gathered as she sat properly in front of the ancient well that took her to her new family.

"KAGOME!" a child's voice yelled making the young miko look up to see the one and only Rin rushing to her side.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" Kagome stood on her knees checking the young girl to see if she was hurt in anyway, before the young girl could answer Kagome once again started "I've told you before not to go to fa-" her words died as she sensed a strong demonic presences from where Rin had come from. Her eyes widened to see the all mighty Sesshomaru staring at her coldly in his power state. Kagome stood up fully holding Rins shoulder protectively wondering to herself what to do.

"M-may I help you?" her voice became weak from under his intense stare.

"This Sesshomaru has business to discuss." becoming curious she nodded heisting for a moment at his choise of words to the subject.

"Is this a message for your brother?" she asked suddenly not letting him speak.

"No." Sesshomarus' voice was dry with distaste of his half brother. " This Sesshomaru has no wish to have business or have a conversation with him."

Kagome sighed at the hate Sesshomaru was pointing out toward her best friend. She crossed her arms staring at the taiyoukai.

"Ok. Then what do you need me for?" the young miko smiled slightly at Rin who also seemed to be confused at the conversation.

"There has been a rumor spreading through out this Sesshomaru's lands," he stared at her light blue eyes "A demon who seems to be related to Naraku."

Kagomes figure twitched in discomfort understanding where the conversation was heading. The miko bent down picking up the herbs and grabbing Rins hand. "Lets take Rin to a safety before talking of this." she walked past him not caring if he found it degrading to follow a human girl such as herself. She slowly rushed to Keades village thinking of the demon that haunted them once before, 'Their is no way he could have made a minion that lived.' Rin suddenly shook Kagomes hand trying to get her attention, "Kagome," the young miko turned her head to the young girl in confusion "Inuyasha will get mad if he sees Lord Sesshomaru." she pointed out smiling as she let go of Kagomes hand.

"We are not far from the village." she started pointing toward where a few trees were covering the cropping fields a few yards away from them. "Stay in the forest, you keep an eye on me from here." before Kagome could disagree Rin took the herbs from the mikos hands and ran toward the path that lead her straight through the fields to the village. Kagome smiled as she watched the child run happily.

"Miko." Kagome sighed and turnned around to see the Taiyoukai glaring at her in displeasure, making her slightly smile at him in what seemed to be humor.

"Origumo."Sesshomaru noticed the young mikos body suddenly tensing up in discomfort. "So you do know of him."

Kagome looked into Sesshomarus' amber eyes " Origumo," she paused " was Narakus human heart. Naraku saw him as a weak factor of himself and tore it out of his body several times.  
However," She looked putting some hair that had fallen into her face " each time turned out to be absorbed back into his body once more." Sesshomaru the most distant miko. She looked much like the undead woman that sealed his filthy excuse of a half brother to a tree. Yet different, the woman's skin was much more pinkish and clear, her eyes shined of life and body to the elements around her. She was different, more than the dead miko, more than her companions and even more then any human or demon woman he had encountered through out his years, even her aura around her was allot more different then over things of his era.

"Lord Sesshomaru." her voice snapped him out of though. "Are you going to search for Origumo? That it, is there a chance he or Naraku is alive?" her voice filled with worry and even though Sesshomaru wished to walk away from the wench, she had shown some respect toward his name, something he though he would have to explain for her to do.

"This rumor has been brought to this Sesshomarus' attention recently." He became silent as a smile appered on his face "Hello little brother." Kagomes' eyes widened in horror as she turned around quickly to see Inuyasha glaring at Sesshomaru. He walked to them grabbing Kagomes arm forcefully. "What the hell are you doing with HIM?!" Inuyasha asked with venom in his voice as he tried not to raise his voice at sighed at the sudden anger of her beloved friend as she jerked her arm away from him calmly "He needed to talk to me about something." she explained sternly not wanting him to know of the conversation.

"Talk to you?!" Inuyasha looked at her angerly "And you trust him?!" he yelled as Kagome rolled her eyes at the tone of his voice.  
"Inuyasha. It was just a conversation." "So what? He could have killed you!" Sesshomaru watched in amusement at their trivial ways of 'getting along'. He turned away from them walking back into the forest, "HEY!" he stopped suddenly letting his back face the hanyou who was about to start a fight with him.

"This Sesshomaru has no time to waste on your filthy words." Inuyasha puffed up in anger once more

"Sesshomaru, you son of a-"

"Sit boy!"  
Inuyasha slammed into the ground as Kagome shook her head disappointed of his short temper. "You had business with me. However don't talk badly to Inuyasha. He is your brother after all." Kagome said glaring at the taiyoukai who found amusement at the threat.  
He turned his head half way to let her see his smirk "This Sesshomaru will not take orders from a naive human," his voice still cold toward the young miko. He anger spiked yet not letting him have the satisfaction of making her outburst. "I want to join you search."  
Kagome threw her words out suddenly covering her mouth when she caught herself.  
"Kagome! What the hell are you saying!" Inuyasha yelled as he regained power from the beads.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed in displeasure "Naraku might be alive." the hanyou stiffened in place at her words "Sango just bearded her children and Miroku doesn't have the strength to protect everyone with out his wind tunnel." Kagome looking down at the ground letting herself vent for a moment "They have no protection without you. If I leave with Sesshomaru, I can find out whats going on."

Lord Sesshomaru watched them from the corner of his eye. 'This miko has thought through this situation quite quickly.' He watched as Inuyasha began to think of the situation in shock "B-but we killed Naraku." his voice a bit shaken with confusion and anger at the information. As Kagome turned her head back to the Lord.

Sesshomaru caught her eyes "Do what you want." he said making Kagome smile slightly "However, this Sesshomaru has business to attend to." Kagome rolled her eyes at the all mighty Sesshomaru.

"Come back in a day I'll be ready to leave. You must understand your not the only one that has events to deal with." she shot at him walking to the village leaving Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru glared at her figure he would not take her pittiful orders to have her filthy human exsistance near him.

"Take her." Inuyasha said to him suddenly.

"This Sesshomaru will not take orders by you or your wench." he growled out to his brother.

"You need her. She will be your only help and you know it..."

Sesshomaru turned with his speed pinning the hanyou to a tree with his hand around his neck "You wench will be no use to this Sesshomaru." Inuyashas eyes jerked in pain "Naraku will search for her. She is the only one who he is scared of!"  
Sesshomaru stared at his brother lifting his eyebrow. 'That human? The one miko woman that fills Naraku with fear? How trivial and weak.' Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha to the ground with once hand and walked away without a word. He had no need to speak. Inuyasha understood.

Kagome walked thought the village with a troubled look on her face as the villagers stopped and bowed at her figure in respect. 'Origumo is alive? How could he surived? Maybe, Sesshomaru is getting bad information.' Kagome stopped for a moment 'Calm down, Kagome. It doesn't matter if its Naraku or not. The demon would have done something really bad to bring it to Sesshomarus attention.' She nodded to herself and ran to Keades hut, seeing Sango leaning on a wall as she was breast feeding one of her children.

"Kagome, welcome back." the demon slayer exclaimed with tired joy as she set her child down down next to the other in a pile of bear demon fur that the village had given her. The miko slowly took off her shoes trying to to rush to much to make her friend worry. She went to her bow and arrow gathering them together.

"Where is everyone?"

"Rin and Shippo left to play, Kilala is watching over and Miroku went to get some herbs to help my fever." She explained smiling at her good friend.

Kagome smiled at Sango when she heard of Miroku "He has been very... protective."

Sango huffed as she rolled her eyes still keeping a smile on her face "Protective is not the word." the young miko laughed at her words lightly.

"Kagome, Rin told me that Sesshomaru came to talk to you." Sango's voice became soft as she stared at her friend

"Yeah. I need to leave for home today."

"Are you going with him?"

The miko nodded as a sudden Miroku hit the floor. They both turn to the door where the monk crawled to Sango's side panting "S-Sango do you feel any better?" Keade walked in slowly handing Sango a bamboo container of liquid. "Drink my child." the demon slayer nodded at the older priestess.  
She silently drank the liquid shivering at the taste as she stopped and coughed out "I-its disgusting!" Miroku smiled at her in relief.

"Well, I have to get going. Get lots of rest, Sango." kagome said as she slipped on her shoes.

" Oh. Lady Kagome, where are you going?" Miroku looked at the young miko in confusion.

"I need to help Lord Sesshomaru with something." the monks face twisted in worry making Kagome sigh.

"Its nothing big guys. Stop worrying OK?" they nodded as she smiled brightly as she threw her arrow case around her and gripping her bow.

"I'll be back soon. Say goodnight to Shippo and Rin for me." They sat in silents not knowing what to say to their dear friend.

Kagome pushed the mat out of the door way to see Inuyasha in front of her as she past through. She frowned walking past him she heard him huff "Be careful." making her frown turn into a grin automatically hearing him enter the hut. She walked to the forest in silents , the sun began to sink down from the sky as she walked slowly. 'Origumo had no reason to live. What will he do if he sees me?' she sighed in worry. She needed a break anyway, this journey would be nothing to worry about. The battle with Naraku insured her that the evil demon that tired to kill her many a time , was no more than a memory.

'A horrable memmory.' Kagome added to herself finaly seeing the well from a distance.

"I hope they are not worried about me." she mumbled to herself thinking of her family and the friends she had parted with.

She moved her hands over the wood of the well, smiling tenderly. She had not been to her time in a while, she thought there would not be a time she needed to unless she wanted to see her family. She gripped the full Sacred jewel that was hanging from her neck and jumped into the well, allowing the shinning blue light consume her figure. She could smell the populated air and hear the loud sounds of cars. Her hair flopped down her shoulders as she calmly tried to get used to the air. She smiled and climbed out of the well from the rope stairs her grandpa had left out for her. Kagome jogged to her house covering her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono. She entered the house silently.

"Kagome!" Her mother practicly jumpped on her in joy as she hugged her tightly. Kagome laughed at her happiness and hugged her back. "Welcome Home."

She heard running down the stairs parting from her mothers hug she saw her little brother, Souta acting like he did not rush to see her "Welcome Home, Sis." His voice tried to hide his excitement.

"I'm home guys!" Kagome said smiling brightly at her loving family.

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: So I changed a long from the other way I wrote it but I think I did alot better because its more planned out I guess.**  
**Review and thank you to everyone who has supported me.**


End file.
